


You'll Always Win My Heart

by lovelywaterbuffaloes



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Dorks in Love, M/M, Valentine's Day, anon request, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 15:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6014323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelywaterbuffaloes/pseuds/lovelywaterbuffaloes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous: Solangelo prompt- Will and Nico aren't in a relationship, but they have feelings for each other and are at that awkward stage- Will gives Nico his first ever Valentine's Day card and Nico doesn't know how to react</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll Always Win My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! Sorry to the anon who requested this that it's several hours late. I hope you like it. 
> 
> (Yes I understand that most of them wouldn't be at camp since it's February but shh ignore it. Also, no, I don't own any of these characters it all belongs to Rick Riordan.)

It’s not that Nico hated Valentine’s Day or something. He didn’t. A day dedicated to pampering and appreciating your partner should be embraced, celebrated. It’s just that when you don’t have a partner, and literally everyone else at Camp Half Blood was too busy eating each other’s faces to pay him any attention, well, let’s just say he wasn’t in the best of moods.

It was like this every year since the war with Gaea ended three summers ago. No longer living in fear, people had started to loosen up, enough that they could take advantage of carefree days like this. There were balloons shaped like hearts hanging outside the Aphrodite Cabin. The dryads had left pink roses all over the dining pavilion. And tonight at the bonfire, all the couples would be slow dancing to some romantic song performed on the ukulele. It was smothering.

Nico’s bad attitude could also be fueled by the fact it was yet another Valentine’s Day that he had to spend watching Will get swarmed by infatuated girls. Not as infatuated as Nico, of course. It had taken about a year for him to realize that he had feelings for his friend, but once he did it was like he could never get enough. He wanted to kiss him, to hold him. He wanted to be able to call Will his. But unfortunately, Nico still hadn’t worked up the nerve to ask him out.

It wasn’t really his fault when you thought about it. Back in the 40’s, he barely ever saw people getting together, let alone same sex couples. It just wasn’t something that went down every other day. And when he did see that kind of stuff happening after leaving to Lotus Casino, he was always too distracted with the war to take notes. Was there some type of ritual you had to do to ask someone to be your significant other? Do you have to bring them an offering? Should you ask for their parent’s blessing? No offense, but he wasn’t really looking forward to discussing his relationship with Will’s several thousand year old dad. Besides, what if he didn’t even like guys?

 So no, he hadn’t claimed Will as his own yet. And because of that, he had to suffer through the many confessions of attraction his friend received. He couldn’t blame him. It wasn’t Will’s fault he was as charming as he was handsome. With eyes like a waterfall and a smile brighter than the sun, it was hard for anybody not to harbor a little crush on him. But for some reason, he rejected every single girl, even though a few of them were some of the most beautiful demigods Nico had ever seen. Children of Aphrodite probably. Nico wondered what his reason behind it was. Whenever he asked him, Will smiled and said, “They’re just not my type.”

This went on for most of the day. Girls would shyly ask him to be their Valentine, and he would smile that gorgeous smile of his and let them down the best he could. Somehow he had turned each situation around that almost all of them left with a big hug and no tears.

“How do you do it?” Nico asked him. He was sitting on one of the infirmary beds, kicking his legs back and forth and waiting for Will to finish up so they could head toward tonight’s bonfire. His black hair was pulled up in a messy ponytail, his arms clad in a leather jacket Hazel had gotten him for his birthday last month.

“Do what?” Will was busy sorting the new supply of painkillers that arrived this morning, desperate to hurry up and get it done so they wouldn’t be late. He’d told Nico to go on ahead without him, but the son of Hades wouldn’t budge. He was only going because Will wanted him to, no point in going without him.

“Bluntly reject those girls the way you do. I’d expect them to storm off crying or something, the way some of them looked at you, as if you hung the moon. But they never do. You always make them smile, even as you’re squashing their hopes of a relationship with you. How do you do it?”

Will paused, formulating what he was going to say next. He turned around, leaning against the medicine rack and crossing his arms. He took a deep breath.

“I’ve been working in here since I was really young. I’ve seen all kinds of crazy injuries, ones that would have me squealing like a baby. But I’ve come to realize that if you’re looking for weak women, don’t come to Camp Half Blood. These girls are some of the toughest teenagers I’ve ever met. You’d be surprised how much it takes to make them cry. And to answer your question, how do I do it? Simple. I don’t let them focus on my response to their affection for me. Instead, I tell them nice things. True things that distract them. That once girl, Ashley? I didn’t just tell her no and send her on her way. I told her how beautiful she was, and how I thought that that Hermes boy had noticed and she should give him a chance. Those weren’t lies. I really do think she’s lovely, and he really has been staring at her all week. If you want to let someone down gently, you shouldn’t lie to them. Don’t tell them that you can’t be with them because XYZ if it’s not true. Don’t tell them you think they’re amazing and beautiful if you don’t really feel that way. Instead, focus on things that are true, and tell it in such a way that they leave optimistic about something other than your own mutual fancy,” Will explained.

Nico was still confused, but he let it go. “Whatever man. I still don’t see why you did it. You could have anyone, but you reject everyone. I don’t understand. Are you aromantic or something?” The thought of that being true brought a sickness to Nico’s stomach. Not that there was any problem with it, but it would really suck if he’d been smitten with Will this whole time for him to never return his feelings.

Will shook his head. “Speaking of, y’know, all this, there’s something I wanted to show you.” Will was looking down at his shoes, trying to grasp onto some of his fleeting courage before he chickened out. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a red envelope, hesitating just a moment before quickly handing it to Nico and turning away.

Nico tilted his head, a bit confused. His fingers moved carefully, tearing open the paper seal as if handling a precious gem. His heart was racing, and he really hoped that Will couldn’t tell. Slowly, he ripped open the envelope and reached inside: a card. A card? Why would Will be giving him a card? It wasn’t anything special today, just…

Valentine’s Day.

With a new and hopeful determination, Nico pulled out the card, flipping it over so it was right side up. There, on the front, was a picture of Hades. But not just any adaptation of the god of the Underworld. It was the Mythomagic version, his hair slicked back and a smirk on his face. It sent a wave of nostalgia down his spine. That wasn’t the only thing on the card though. Next to Mythomagic character was some writing, printed in suggestive red ink.

_It doesn’t matter who attacks first. You’ll always win my heart!_

Suddenly, Nico started to laugh. Hard. It was pure and genuine and ridiculously high-pitched. He wanted to hurry and tell Will that he wasn’t laughing at him, but he was too hysterical to do anything but clutch his stomach. It was a full minute before his laughter started to die out, replaced with adorable giggles.

Will was frowning sadly, utterly confused and feeling very self-conscious. He had searched everywhere to find that card, and even paid express shipping just so he would be sure it would get there on time. If Nico was making fun of him, he wasn’t sure he’d be able to stop himself from running away.

Nico looked up at Will, a deep smile on his face. He should his head and asked, “Where did you find this?”

Will tried and failed to look casual. “Redbubble.”

Nico glanced at the cheesy Mythomagic themed Valentine’s Day card again. He grinned.

“I love it.”

Will released the breath he was very aware he was holding in, relief overcoming him. That’s when he realized that Nico hadn’t even opened it yet.

“Open it.”

Nico was nervous again, but he did as Will asked. There was no red ink on the inside, only a few lines of Will’s smooth cursive.

_Nico,_

_I know you said you don’t like Mythomagic anymore, but when I saw it I knew it was perfect. I guess you already know what I’m trying to say, but I’ll tell you anyway: I like you. Like, a lot. More than I’ve ever liked anybody. I think I even, well…y’know what, nevermind. Basically you’re like really awesome and thoughtful and pretty and I was hoping that you’ll say yes. I think you know what to._

_-Will_

If you asked him about it later on, Nico would deny that he had tears in his eyes. But that wasn’t true, not in the slightest. He looked up at Will, at the beautiful boy that had stolen his heart. He rushed forward and wrapped his arms around his torso, burying his head in Will’s chest. Will would also deny that his face was exceptionally hot due to his godly parent and of course, Nico di Angelo. But that was also untrue. Not that anyone would believe them, because the next thing they said would change everything.

“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! If you did, I'd appreciate it if you left kudos and possibly a comment. If you didn't, then you can leave a comment anyway! Tell me what you didn't like about it so I can try and fix it for the future. Were there parts that were hard to understand? Did they seem too ooc? Tell me about it! You can also leave me prompts on my tumblr: lovelywaterbuffaloes


End file.
